Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to buffet tables, and more particularly, to a leg thereof.
Related Art
In the hospitality industry, such as banquets or events, buffet tables are frequently used to provide presentation surfaces for food. It is often desirable that such tables be portable and sturdy so that they can be quickly and efficiently positioned for an event or banquet, as well and quickly and efficiently stored. In addition, it is often desirable that such tables also be aesthetically pleasing. The goals of a portable, sturdy and aesthetic table can often compete against one another.